What Happens In Tanzaku City
by Tanuki-Mara
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto wake up after a drunken night in Tanzaku City... oh my... what's that on your finger, Uzumaki-san? Or should I say, Uchiha-san? Yaoi, SasuNaru, AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and slash sexual intercourse.

* * *

Tanzaku City: Chapter One

By: Tanuki-Mara

_Beta: Kamerreon_

* * *

Naruto was sore.

His head was thumping, an obvious sign of a hangover, his hair felt as though it had been attacked by a horde of children intent on grabbing the sunshine locks, and his whole body ached.

However, it was a pleasant ache.

Naruto stretched with a wide grin, ignoring his thumping head and churning stomach in favour of revelling in his aching muscles. His eyes flittered open and he stared up at the dark ceiling feeling completely sated and happy. He looked around and his grin faded slightly.

He had no idea where he was.

Naruto sighed, closing his eyes again. He didn't want to bother figuring it out. He only wanted to snuggle into the warm heat next to him and fall back into a pleasant sleep, Naruto thought for a moment before sighing and giving in. He rolled over, clutching the warm body next to him and sinking back into the deep sleep.

---

Sasuke groaned as something clutched him, wrapping his arms around the heat in return. His mind was buzzing, an obvious reminder that he should never drink. However, Sasuke's body was feeling otherwise euphoric. His whole body was tingling in a way that screamed after-sex glow. A small smile slipped onto Sasuke's features. Sex had never felt this good after.

He opened fathomless black eyes in order to look down at the one who had caused him so much pleasure. He knew it couldn't be just a common one-night stand.

Sasuke's eyes widened and his breath caught as his eyes fell upon the one who was wrapped possessively around him. Golden hair fell onto whisker-scratched cherub cheeks, a beautiful caramel colour. Bronze eyelashes signalled the eyes were closed, but Sasuke knew that when they opened they would be an incredible blue that shone with unknown emotions that Sasuke couldn't comprehend no matter how much he looked into them.

"Holy fuck!"

---

"Holy fuck!"

The shout drew Naruto from his pleasant slumber. He leapt into the air, releasing the warm body and sitting straight up.

"What?" he shouted. His eyes flew to the man next to him and widened. "Holy fuck!"

Naruto scrambled out of the bed, falling onto the floor and cursing as the pain in his rear flared up. He glared at the brunet, ignoring his bare hickey-marred chest, spiky hair that reminded him of a duck's ass, and pale handsome features

"Dobe!" Sasuke's voice wasn't a shout but it was louder than usual. "What the – what?"

If it were any other time Naruto would have felt smug that Sasuke was unable to form coherent sentences, however, the fact that he had just gotten drunk and possibly fucked by Uchiha Sasuke put a damper on the situation.

Naruto's eyes drifted down to an uncomfortable tightness on his left hand. His bright eyes widened and a rather undignified scream tore from his throat. Sasuke shot forward from his side of the bed before he could stop himself.

"What – what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. "Are you hurt?"

"Teme!" Naruto screamed as he held up his left hand. Sasuke's breath caught as he saw the golden ring encircling Naruto's ring finger. His eyes fell to his own ring finger and his heart almost stopped as he saw the matching silver band on his own finger.

"Oh fuck…" Naruto groaned as he tugged at the ring. It wouldn't budge. "Oh fuck!"

"It doesn't mean anything," Sasuke whispered as he pulled at his own ring. "It doesn't mean…"

Another scream sounded from Naruto. Sasuke stared at Naruto who was hunched over a folder he had found on the ground. He snatched the envelope from Naruto's hands, ignoring the irate growl, and flipped through the contents. A groan tore from his throat as he saw a marriage certificate, signatures of witnesses, everything that was necessary to complete a Tanzaku Town marriage.

"No," Naruto groaned as he rocked back and forth on the ground. "I-It can't be… no…"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke said in a dead voice. "This is Tanzaku Town, the only place where two people can get married instantly."

"Don't call me that, teme!" Naruto shouted as he leapt to his feet. "Fuck! Fix this!"

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as a blush engulfed his face. "Put some clothes on!"

Naruto realized he was completely naked. With a shriek he grabbed the sheet off the bed, wrapping it around his waist. Sasuke growled, tugging at the other end of the sheet to cover himself. Naruto stumbled forward onto the bed, falling forward ungracefully and collapsing in a heap. The sheet slid down revealing Naruto's firm round ass. Sasuke's eyes devoured the sight before his mind caught up with him.

Naruto glared up at Sasuke before shuffling so he was lying back on the bed. Sasuke resisted the urge to stretch out next to Naruto, drawing him back into his arms.

"Fuck…" Naruto whispered. "Okay, okay… we need to think about this."

Sasuke sighed in relief. Naruto was thinking smart. Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't as dumb as he originally came across. After all, he was VP of Namikaze Inc., just like Sasuke was VP of the Uchiha Corporation. Yes, Naruto's father being the founder and owner of the company helped Naruto get the position, but Minato wouldn't have hired him unless he was smart. The same went for Sasuke's father Fugaku.

"We'll get a divorce," Naruto provided with a shrug. "Simple."

"No."

Naruto glared up at Sasuke. Sasuke bit back a smile at the dishevelled state Naruto was in, the glare making him more adorable.

"Why not?" Naruto growled. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"Look, Uchihas don't get divorces," he mumbled. "We just don't. Especially not twenty-four-hour-Tanzaku-Town ones."

"Why the fuck not?" Naruto growled. Sasuke glared down at him.

"The Uchiha name is old and proud," he explained. "It goes way back, back to when marriage was sacred and divorce was unheard of. The heads of the family have continued the tradition. No divorce."

"Ahh! What's wrong with you people?" Naruto growled as he thumped a fist on the bed. "What about an annulment?"

Sasuke thought it over for a moment before nodding slowly. "That could work," he said. "They can't honestly expect this marriage to be valid. We were drunk. And… it's us."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke and Naruto never got along. Never.

"It's settled then!" Naruto said with a grin. "An annulment!"

"Right… when we get back to Konoha I'll have it arranged," Sasuke muttered. "I know someone…"

Naruto nodded before stretching in the large bed. Sasuke looked around at the lavish room and almost groaned as he realized it was the honeymoon suite. Naruto ignored him and simply continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"Good thing we closed the deal yesterday," he murmured as he thought about the deal their fathers had sent them on, on behalf of the joint companies. Naruto's eyes drifted over to the folder containing the evil documents and he frowned. "Hey teme, why am I an Uchiha now and you're not an Uzumaki?"

Sasuke snorted, a sadistic smirk twisted his face. "Same reason why your ass is sore this morning," he said with a shrug. Naruto's face flushed at the blatant reminder of the possibility that they could have had sex last night. Naruto sat up, eyes serious.

"Teme, did we actually, did we – you know?" he asked, his face still holding its heavy blush. Sasuke rolled his eyes, his own blush coming forth.

"I doubt it, but you tell me, dobe," he muttered. "Go shower."

---

Ten minutes later Sasuke groaned at the scream sounding from the shower. "You fucking bastard! Don't you know what a condom is!? Ahh! It's all caked on my ass and legs!"

"Crap," Sasuke muttered, "guess that answerers that question."

"Ahh! I had sex with Uchiha Sasuke!"

---

"What do you mean, 'no,' Kakashi?" Sasuke deadpanned. "I don't like that word."

"Well, Sasuke, no generally means that it isn't possible," the silver-haired man replied in a cheerful voice. "And this annulment isn't possible."

"Wait – why not?" Naruto shouted as he leapt to his feet. "Why the fuck not?"

"Sit down," Sasuke growled as he reached out to grab Naruto's hand, tugging him back into his seat. Naruto pouted before slumping completely in the seat. Sasuke turned his black gaze upon Kakashi. "Why the fuck not?"

Kakashi rose with a sigh. He let his gaze rove over the degrees on the walls, the bookshelves and finally the two fuming men. Sasuke was glaring at him with his black Uchiha-gaze, posture straight as he sat on the edge of his seat. Naruto on the other hand, was staring around the room with a woe-is-me expression in his bright blue eyes, slumped out in the chair with his long legs stretched before him, completely at home.

"Well, boys," Kakashi began, "you have to spend three weeks living together as a married couple first, so we can assess if the marriage is a complete failure or not."

"What a load of shit!" Naruto shouted as he pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi. "We all _know _it's not gonna work! Come on, Kakashi! You know as well as I do that no one can live with Uchihas!"

Sasuke stiffened before turning to glare at his husband. Naruto ignored the look and kept his gaze locked on Kakashi. Kakashi smiled at him from behind his high turtleneck.

"Well, you'll just have to try," Kakashi said in a cheerful voice. "I'll send Iruka, you both know Iruka, right? Yes, I'll send Iruka to check up on you regularly at random intervals."

"Ahh!" Naruto groaned as he clutched his head. "I have to spend three weeks married to _this _ass! Kakashi! Come on!"

Kakashi chuckled lightly as he returned to his seat behind his desk. "Don't forget, Naruto," he said in his overly happy voice. "You're an Uchiha now, so all your employees will be calling you Uchiha-san."

"AHH!" Naruto screamed as he glared at Sasuke. "You bastard!"

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke snarled. "Do I look like I want to be married to you?"

"You should be honoured!" Naruto shouted. "Who would want to be married to an Uchiha?"

"_You _should be honoured!" Sasuke snapped in reply. "You're an _Uchiha _now! A fucking _Uchiha!_ Hundreds want to be in your position! You've gone from a nothing-Uzumaki to a fucking _Uchiha!_"

Naruto fell silent, sitting quietly in the chair. He looked up at Kakashi who was watching him with solemn eyes before he turned his gaze on Sasuke next to him. Sasuke bit his lip, realizing he might have gone too far.

"You know, teme, you're right," Naruto said in a quiet voice. "I went from a nothing-Uzumaki, changing my name from Namikaze to be one, so that when I made my way to where I am now, it wasn't because people were giving me privileges along the way."

Sasuke bristled at the hint that the only reason he made it to where he was now was because of his family name, but Sasuke remained silent. Naruto stood, looking Kakashi straight in the eye.

"Well, if that's all," he said, his voice still low, "I'm going home."

Naruto turned to leave but Kakashi cleared his throat as Naruto reached the door.

"Actually, Naruto," he said in a voice that sounded apologetic, "you can't go home – well you can, but then…"

"Then what?" Naruto's voice was cold. Kakashi sighed.

"Then you and Sasuke have to decide where you'll be living – together."

"…"

"…"

"WHAT THE-"

"-FUCK?"

---

_A dark-haired boy looked up at the woman with long red hair, trying to see what she was carrying. He hurried forward, tugging at the bundle._

"_Sasuke!" Mikoto reprimanded as she rose from her seat beside the large windows looking out on the casual business gathering. "Stop that!"_

_Kushina laughed loudly before setting the bundle on the ground. She unwrapped a couple of layers to reveal a young child, barely three years old._

"_It's alright, Mikoto," she said in her musical tones. "Minato was just paranoid about Naruto getting a cold. You know how he is."_

_As their mothers talked, Sasuke stared at the child before him. The child was more than likely a year younger than him with bright blue eyes swirling with emotions, blond hair cascading in spikes the colour of the sun and three whisker scratches on each cheek. He was gazing up at Sasuke with wide eyes, obviously frightened. Suddenly, a bright grin stretched onto his face, lighting his eyes up._

"_I'm Na'uto!" he announced in a chirping voice. "Who're you?"_

"_Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said in a soft voice, as he looked the bright blond over. "Why can't you talk properly?"_

_Naruto frowned and hugged his mother's leg. Kushina patted Naruto's head softly while Mikoto frowned down at Sasuke._

"_I can…" Naruto said with a frown. "I jus' said I'm Na'uto."_

_Sasuke frowned back at Naruto, taking a step forward. "No you can't," he said in a firm voice. "You're missing things."_

"_I'm not!" Naruto shouted. "Mama! Tell 'im I'm not!"_

_With a soft 'Aww' Kushina scooped her child up. Naruto buried his face in the woman's neck and Sasuke's frown deepened._

"_Well, we have to go make the rounds," she said with a sigh. "I'll be back soon."_

_Mikoto waved her out with a smile. Sasuke watched as Naruto left, his frown deepening._

"_Mummy," he whispered as he tugged at his mother's pants, "why did he go?"_

"_Because you were being rude, Sasuke," Mikoto scolded, however her heart wasn't in it. "You shouldn't make fun of him. His daddy works with yours."_

"_I don't care," Sasuke's tone was stubborn as he turned his back on the door the other child left through. "He was stupid."_

"_Sasuke!" Mikoto's voice was filled with shock. "Don't say such things! I raised you better than that! What's gotten into you?"_

"_Nothing," Sasuke mumbled as he picked up his teddy bear, hugging it tightly. "I just don't like him. He's too bright. And happy."_

"_Well, you'll have to deal with it," Mikoto's voice was firm as she settled back into her chair. "You'll be getting to know him a lot better soon. Now, go play with Itachi."_

_As Sasuke plodded over to where his elder brother was reading he glared down the wall before him._

_Stupid blond._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and slash sexual intercourse.

* * *

Tanzaku City: Chapter Two

By: Tanuki-Mara

_Beta: Kamerreon_

* * *

"Careful, dobe," Sasuke warned, "I don't want your stupid rubbing off on anything."

"Fuck off, teme," Naruto grumbled. "You know, you could help."

"I could," Sasuke drawled, "but this is more entertaining."

Naruto swore as he lugged his suitcases into the lavish apartment. Sasuke, leaning against the wall, smirked as Naruto practically tripped over his own feet.

"I'll help you," Iruka promised from behind Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Nah, I don't want _your _help, Iruka," Naruto growled. "You're not supposed to! I don't want to force you. I would simply appreciate some help from my _husband._"

Iruka frowned from behind Naruto. He directed his glare at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you could be helping," he agreed. "He _is _your husband."

With a slight groan Sasuke snatched the larger bag from Naruto's grip. "Follow me, dobe," he muttered, his irritation clear in his voice. "I'll show you to the study. We'll have to get you a fold-out bed soon, though I don't see why I have to bu…"

"Ahh, Sasuke," Iruka interrupted, "you have to share a bed."

Sasuke froze, the bag dropping to the ground as he slowly turned to face the brunet behind him. "What?" the Uchiha's voice was low and deadly as he attempted to kill Iruka with his eyes. Iruka sighed softly as he rubbed his temples.

"You're a married couple," Iruka began. "You have to live like one, that includes sharing a bed."

"No, no way in hell," Sasuke snarled. "No way in hell will I degrade myself by sharing a bed with _him._"

Sasuke's gaze snapped to Naruto and his heart stopped, his glare fading. Naruto was staring down at his feet, obviously holding back tears.

It was too much for Naruto. The whole situation, coupled with Sasuke's words in Kakashi's office combined with the way Sasuke spoke – like Naruto was a diseased rat that wasn't worth his time, except to step on.

'_Shit…_' Sasuke thought. '_I didn't mean… oh crap!_'

"I-I just, I don't want to either, I mean," Naruto muttered. "Forget it." Naruto turned and rushed deeper into the apartment, stumbling along until he found the bathroom. He shuffled in, shutting the door behind him before sinking to the floor.

Iruka narrowed his eyes at Sasuke who was staring after Naruto. "Sasuke," he murmured, drawing the Uchiha's attention back to him, "that was not a good start."

"I know," Sasuke replied, his voice as quiet as Iruka's. "I… know."

"I have to go," Iruka said. He picked up his briefcase before fixing Sasuke with a piercing glare. "_You_ have to fix Naruto."

As the brunet let himself out, Sasuke turned his gaze upon the dark hallway leading to the rest of the house. Sasuke dragged his feet down to search the rooms. Naruto wasn't in the study, bedroom or closet, so Sasuke knocked on the closed bathroom door.

"Naruto?" Sasuke hated how low his voice was. It rang with – concern – for the dobe? "Naruto, are you okay?" There was no reply so Sasuke slid to the ground, leaning against the door. "Naruto," he tried again, "come on, talk to me, dobe."

"Is Iruka gone?" Sasuke sighed in relief at the question.

"Come out of the bathroom, dobe," Sasuke coaxed. "We can talk in the living room."

"Is Iruka gone?" Naruto repeated. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he's gone," he replied. "So why don't we tal – oof!"

Sasuke fell back as the door opened suddenly. He stared up as Naruto ran past, headed for the living room. Scrambling to his feet Sasuke hurried after his husband. He walked in to find Naruto hefting his bags and heading for the door.

"Dobe!" he shouted as he used his longer legs to overtake Naruto. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Naruto growled as he tried to step around Sasuke. "Move."

"You're supposed to stay here," Sasuke replied, "you're supposed to stay."

"Iruka's gone," Naruto pointed out before trying to sidestep Sasuke again, "and now, so am I."

Sasuke turned calmly, locking the front door behind him. He turned back to Naruto, narrowing his eyes. "No," he said in a calm and collected voice. "You're not going anywhere."

"I'm going, teme!" Naruto snapped. "Move!"

Sasuke slipped the key out of the lock behind him before pocketing it. "Not without a key you aren't," he said while raising an eyebrow.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted. "What the hell?"

Sasuke ignored Naruto as he threw a fit. He reached out calmly, snatching the bags from Naruto's grasp and walking past him, headed for his – no _their _room.

---

'_What in the hell came over me?_'

Sasuke stared at the table before him with blank eyes. He had no idea why he had prevented Naruto from leaving, but he had. His body had moved by itself, and his mind had gleefully gone along with it. Sasuke hadn't wanted Naruto to leave, so he had stopped him – simple logic.

The illogical part was _why _didn't he want Naruto to leave?

A plate slammed on the table in front of him and Sasuke looked up. Naruto slid into the seat across from him and began to eat. Naruto had gotten over his bad mood surprisingly fast once the idea of food had been introduced. Sasuke eyed the plate warily, wondering if Naruto was a good cook or not – probably not.

Sasuke picked at the food quietly before tasting it. It wasn't bad – in fact, it was quite good. Of course, Sasuke wouldn't tell Naruto that. Sasuke's eyes darted from the food to Naruto and back. A small smile flittered onto his face.

He could get used to this.

---

Sasuke wasn't sure how long he had been lying there, how long he had been staring at the same spot, or how long Naruto had been snoring. He only knew that it would continue.

When they had both first climbed into bed it had been one of the most awkward moments in Sasuke's life, high up with the time his father had caught him and his older brother 'experimenting' with their mother's make-up. Soon after, Naruto had fallen into a deep sleep, snoring heavily.

Sasuke couldn't help but think that he didn't snore that much last time.

"_Oh fuck, Sasuke!" Naruto panted, as Sasuke slammed deep inside of him again. "Oh God! Deeper!"_

"_Dobe," Sasuke growled as he changed the angle of his thrusts in order to slide deeper into Naruto. "Damn you're tight. What d-do you want?"_

"_More," Naruto groaned, "more from my hu-husband!"_

_Drunken and panting giggles filled the room, accompanied by low chuckles from the dark-haired man._

Sasuke's eyes widened as the hazy memory flashed through his mind. His face became engulfed with a blush before he sighed heavily. He rolled up onto his side to look at Naruto before groaning. He felt incredibly awkward and oddly – empty. With another groan Sasuke realized the only way he would be able to sleep next to Naruto would be with some sort of contact.

Sasuke shuffled closer to Naruto, prepared to have only his hand brush against Naruto's, but as soon as his skin made contact with Naruto's caramel body Naruto's snores stopped and a soft whimper worked its way out of Naruto's throat. Sasuke's breath caught and he reached out to gather Naruto into his arms, pulling him close. The whimper turned into a purr as he settled into Sasuke's arms, a soft smile drifting onto his face. Blond hair tickled Sasuke's nose and he inhaled Naruto's scent deeply. Sasuke's eyes slid closed and sleep finally came.

---

The next morning Sasuke was awoken by a shout of: "Hentai-teme!"

---

"_Sasuke, Naruto is here," Mikoto called. The twelve-year-old slouched down the stairs, rolling his eyes._

"_What do I care about that dobe," he muttered as he sauntered to his mother's side. _

_Mikoto frowned at the insult, but decided to let it pass. Naruto always gave as good as he got anyway. _

"_Teme!" Naruto shouted. "I told you not to call me that!"_

"_Che," Sasuke flipped a bit of hair out of his eyes as Naruto glared at him. "Whatever, loser."_

"_AARGH!" Naruto stomped his foot. "Damn it, teme!"_

"_Naruto!" Kushina snapped as she smacked Naruto over the head. "Stop that!"_

"_Mum!" Naruto whined as he rubbed his head. "He called me a loser!"_

"_I don't care!" Kushina growled. "Now go play and be nice. You only see Sasuke once every three months! Make the most of it!"_

"_We're twelve!" Naruto whinged. "We don't _play _anymore! And I'm glad it's only every three months! I hate him!"_

"_Come on, dobe," Sasuke growled, successfully drawing Naruto's attention back to him. "Let's get this over and done with."_

"_Bastard!" Naruto shouted as he followed Sasuke up the stairs. "You're just impatient for me to kick your ass at those video games again!"_

"_Che, in your dreams, dobe."_

_Kushina and Mikoto shook their heads as the two vanished. They knew one of them would have to head up there soon to break up a fight. The two never got along, ever since their first meeting._

_Mikoto's frown deepened as she turned back to Kushina. Kushina's eyes were heavy with sorrow. "I still haven't told Naruto that we're leaving," she said, "but we have to go join Minato in Iwa. This deal is so important."_

"_I know," Mikoto sighed, "it's all Fugaku can talk about. He really appreciates you uprooting yourself and moving for the sake of the companies."_

_Kushina waved it off as they left for the parlour. "My biggest concern is Naruto and Sasuke," she murmured. "They already fight so much, any civility they have left will probably vanish."_

"_But it might be good for them," Mikoto pointed out. "To get all the hate out of the way and start anew. Who knows, they might actually miss each other."_

_Kushina snorted as the door swung shut behind them._

_Naruto and Sasuke acting civil toward each other was as likely as the two getting married._

---


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and slash sexual intercourse.

* * *

Tanzaku City: Chapter Three

By: Tanuki-Mara

_Beta: Kamerreon_

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto dropped yet another packet of instant ramen in the trolley. "Dobe," he growled as they moved further down the aisle. "Can we get something real?"

"Shut up, teme," Naruto grumbled as they rounded the corner into the confectionary aisle. "Like we actually need thirty tomatoes."

Sasuke flushed before falling silent. Naruto had him there.

The both continued down the aisle, pointedly ignoring Iruka who was trying to follow them discreetly. They stopped beside the candy bars while Naruto contemplated which one he wanted for the ride home.

"Hey there," Sasuke and Naruto's eyes snapped to the man speaking. He was tall, had light blue hair that settled around his ears and a lecherous grin was on his face as he looked Naruto over. "You don't need a candy bar," he continued with a wink. "You're sweet enough already."

Naruto threw the man a look of pure disgust, but before he could reply an arm wrapped around his shoulders and Naruto was drawn against a warm body.

"Excuse me." Naruto shivered. He could _feel _Sasuke's deep voice reverberating through the warm chest. Sasuke's arm tightened around his blond as he glared up at the stranger. "Are you hitting on my husband?"

Naruto turned scarlet while the man backed away, spouting excuses to the obviously unhappy Uchiha.

Still, the over-possessiveness had been nice – If only it was real.

---

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto sing-songed as he trotted down the hall to the bathroom. "Dinner is ready!" Not thinking, Naruto threw the door to the bathroom open.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he wrapped a towel around his naked body. "Get out!"

Naruto stumbled backwards out of the bathroom, eyes wide and silent as Sasuke slammed the door shut. Naruto's back hit the wall behind him and he slid down to stare at the door that shielded his naked husband.

'_Holy fuck,_' he thought, '_I had _that _in me?_'

---

"Naruto," Sasuke snapped as he hurled a sock at Naruto's face. "How many times do I have to tell you to pick your goddamn clothes up?"

Naruto rolled his eyes as he turned a page in the magazine he was reading, tossing the sock to the side. "Lighten up, teme," Naruto growled, "it's just a sock."

Sasuke's eyes blazed as he stalked over to Naruto and snatched the magazine up, throwing it away.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted as he sat up. "What the hell?"

"Pick your crap up," Sasuke snapped as he turned away. With a growl Naruto snatched up the pillow next to him and sent it soaring through the air until it hit the back of Sasuke's head with a soft 'thump.'

Sasuke froze. "Oh no," he said in a low voice. "Oh _hell _no."

Sasuke whirled to face Naruto who let out a soft 'Eep' at the dangerous glint in the Uchiha's eyes. Naruto scrambled across the bed, trying to escape, but Sasuke was on him in a second, pinning him to the bed by straddling him, holding both of Naruto's wrists above his head with one hand while the other hand tickled Naruto's sides mercilessly.

"N-No, teme, st-stop!" Naruto begged. "Ahh! Sa-Sasuke!"

Naruto began to laugh uncontrollably as Sasuke released his hands, using both to tickle him. Naruto continued to squirm beneath Sasuke, writhing on the bed as he begged Sasuke to stop.

As Naruto bucked up into him Sasuke froze as their clothed members came into contact. He resisted the urge to lower himself down onto Naruto and grind until he was begging in a different manner.

As soon as Sasuke froze up Naruto made his move. He pushed Sasuke back with the use of his newly free hands, slamming him back on the bed before lifting himself up in order to straddle Sasuke's legs once they closed.

"Ha!" he panted, still breathless from the tickle-attack. "Take that, teme!"

Sasuke stared up at Naruto, taking in his flushed face, dishevelled hair, and brightly sparkling eyes.

Naruto suddenly realized the provocative position they were in, a bright blush spreading across his face. Before he could move, however, Sasuke brought his arms up to wrap around Naruto's waist.

'_What the _hell _am I doing?_' Sasuke's mind screamed, even as he began to stroke Naruto's back softly. '_What the fuck! It's the dobe! Stop it!_'

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto began to lean in.

'_Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God!_' Sasuke's mind was going on overload as Naruto moved closer, his eyes locked on the fast-approaching plump lips. '_Closer… please! Closer! Almost there…_'

"Oh my."

Sasuke and Naruto froze, eyes darting to the door. Iruka stared back at them with wide eyes, a heavy blush on his face.

"Uh, your door was open," Iruka mumbled. He backed slowly out of the room. "I'll just – go."

Iruka vanished as Sasuke and Naruto stared after him. In an instant Sasuke's arms retreated from Naruto who slid straight off of him, dropping next to him on the bed.

"Well," Naruto said in a soft voice, "that was…"

"Yeah," Sasuke mumbled. He looked over at Naruto who was staring up at the ceiling. "Pick your stuff up."

---

The bedroom floor was perfectly clean now. However, the next time Sasuke opened the cupboard he discovered all of his clothes had been piled up just behind the door, poised to come tumbling down when he opened the door next.

"_DOBE!_"

---

Naruto rolled his eyes at the crappy end to the movie he and Sasuke had been watching.

"Boring!" Naruto announced. Sasuke privately agreed with him. "That was so shitty."

"You were the one that chose it, dobe," Sasuke drawled. Naruto rolled his eyes before turning to give Sasuke a sceptical look.

"Yeah, well, it was probably better than anything you wanted to watch," he grumbled.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Stupid teme."

Sasuke leaned in to reach for the remote at the same time as Naruto. After three days at Sasuke's, Naruto was already completely at home. Their hands brushed and Naruto turned scarlet, looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke's breath caught as he realized how close they were, their lips almost brushing.

With a nervous laugh Naruto looked to the side. He snatched up the remote and switched the movie off quickly. Sasuke remained perfectly still before a frown marred his face. Before he knew what he was doing his hands shot out to grip Naruto's cheeks, pulling Naruto back to face him. He leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips softly, his eyes sliding closed as Naruto's widened. He didn't care if Naruto pushed him away; he just wanted to taste his husband.

To Sasuke's utter delight Naruto didn't push him away. Naruto leaned forward into the kiss, moving his lips back against Sasuke's. Naruto's hand came up to rest against one of Sasuke's on his face.

A loud knock at the door interrupted them. They drew apart, startled, both staring over at the door. Sasuke contemplated ignoring it and going back to his dobe but the knock sounded again.

With a light growl Sasuke stood, stalking away from the adorable blond in order to tug the door open with a wordless snarl. "Fuck!" the profanity slipped from Sasuke's lips, as he looked at the man in the doorway. The tall, almost exact replica of himself raised an eyebrow at him before pushing past him into the apartment.

"Hello, little brother."

---

"We all heard the news over breakfast," Itachi informed Naruto as he took the tea Naruto had made for him. "Mother choked on her French toast and father spat coffee all over the table."

"How did you know?" Sasuke growled from his seat at the dining room table next to Naruto.

Itachi looked over the table at the two as Naruto settled back into his chair. "Cousin Obito," he said with obvious discontent in his voice. "He is very good friends with one Hatake Kakashi."

"Fucking Kakashi," Sasuke hissed. "Doesn't he know what confidentiality is?"

"So, Naruto," Itachi continued, his eyes switching to Naruto. "How do you like being an Uchiha?"

Naruto snorted, rolling his eyes. "Well, I'm not a stuck-up bastard yet," he muttered. "That's something."

"Do you have anything else to say?" Sasuke growled.

A twisted smirk flickered onto Itachi's face. "Mother and Father," he began dryly, "want to meet him."

"What?" Sasuke snapped. "They've already met!"

"Yes," Itachi agreed. "But they want to meet him as your _husband._"

Sasuke groaned, dropping his head onto the table. Pleased at his brother's distress, Itachi turned his gaze back to Naruto. "Mother has more than likely rang Kushina," he said, the smirk growing, "or is about to."

As if on cue, Naruto's phone rang. Naruto reached down shakily to fish the mobile out of his pocket before staring at the caller ID. "I-It's my dad," he whispered. "Oh fuck, Sasuke, it's my _dad_!"

Sasuke groaned again and looked up, glaring at Itachi. "Get out," he growled as Naruto answered the phone. "Out!"

"He-Hello?" Naruto stuttered into the mouthpiece.

"MARRIED!?"

Itachi smirked as he left. He hadn't missed that Naruto and Sasuke's hands had been entwined under the table.

---

"Sasuke, you remember Naruto, right?" Fugaku asked. He knew Sasuke remembered Naruto. Sasuke had been extremely pleased when Naruto had left; he had been smiling for a week. Until Itachi decided that a happy Sasuke is a bored Sasuke. Several cruel pranks later and Sasuke was back to being moody.

"_Hi there!" Naruto said with a bright smile as he held out a hand to Sasuke. "I hope we can work toget…"_

"_Hn, dobe," Sasuke cut him off, ignoring the hand. "Yeah, I remember him."_

"_AARGH! Teme!" Naruto shouted as the offered hand turned into an accusing finger. "I thought we were over that!"_

_Fugaku sighed as Naruto and Sasuke hurled insults at each other. Still, he had to admit he hadn't seen Sasuke look so – alive – in years, not since Naruto left, in fact. There was no denying his eyes had lit up when Naruto had entered the room._

"_Basta…" Naruto was cut off as he was bumped from behind. He went flying forward, Sasuke automatically moving to catching him. However, Sasuke was foolishly not prepared for Naruto to weigh more than he did as a child. They both went flying to the ground, Naruto on top of Sasuke._

_Sasuke's eyes widened as he fell back, arms mechanically wrapped around Naruto. Naruto's bright blue eyes were all he could see as they hit the ground and suddenly Naruto's warm lips were pushed against his._

_Naruto's eyes bulged as his lips met Sasuke's. They both allowed the contact to continue for a few seconds before Naruto leapt to his feet, at the exact same time as Sasuke pushed him off._

"_AHH! TEME!"_

"_I'll get you for this, dobe!"_

---


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and slash sexual intercourse.

* * *

Tanzaku City: Chapter Four

By: Tanuki-Mara

_Beta: Kamerreon_

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he closed the apartment door behind them. Naruto was shuffling from foot to foot with wide eyes. He was not looking forward to the meeting that was about to take place.

"Oh God," he groaned, "this is going to be – this is gonna – oh God…"

"Calm down, dobe," Sasuke soothed as he took Naruto's hand. "It won't be that bad."

"It will!" Naruto wailed as he allowed Sasuke to grip his hand. "All of our parents are gonna be there, and your brother, and it's gonna be hell!"

Sasuke thought for a moment before nodding. "You're right," he said in a low voice, "we're screwed." Naruto groaned again and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Toughen up, dobe," he growled. Naruto nodded before looking up at Sasuke with large pleading eyes.

"Will you protect me?" he whispered. "Will you protect me when Kushina tries to kill me?"

Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips to Naruto's on impulse. Naruto gave over to the kiss with no hesitation. "I promise," Sasuke whispered as he withdrew, "I'll protect your from your crazy mother."

---

Said crazy mother greeted them, along with the lady of the house, in the front entrance hall of the Uchiha Mansion. Mikoto had tears running down her face and a large smile as she wrapped her arms around her annoyed son, sobbing into his shoulder.

Naruto only got to laugh at his husband's misfortune for a moment before a sharp smack across his head drew his attention back to his own problem – er, mother.

"Ahh! Mum!" he whined. "What the hell was that for?"

"For not telling us!" Kushina snapped back. "We wanted to plan the wedding!"

Sasuke pulled free of his mother's embrace in order to cross over to Naruto. He frowned and rubbed Naruto's head were the woman had hit his dobe. Naruto looked up at him with wide eyes and flashed him a bright smile as Sasuke allowed the silky blond hair to slide through his fingers.

Mikoto and Kushina exchanged looks of utter delight at the interaction. They let the two standing like that for a moment longer before herding them off to the dining room.

Sasuke flinched as he saw his father and Minato sitting at the table. Their faces were both impassive, and they were sitting with a seat between them. Kushina and Mikoto forced the two into seats across from their fathers, yet still side-by-side, before hurrying around to join their husbands.

Itachi melted out of the shadows, moving to stand behind his parents. Sasuke threw him a look of complete and utter disgust before turning his attention back to his father. Fugaku took his wife's hand without breaking the eye contact with his youngest son.

The door flew open and a bright bundle of Uchiha bounded in. Sasuke glared at his cousin Obito, but the anger in his eyes intensified as they fell on the silver-haired man behind him. Kakashi ignored the death glare but Iruka quailed slightly.

Naruto slammed his head down on the table, groaning. He couldn't do it. He couldn't sit and pretend nothing was looming over them.

Sasuke switched his glare to Fugaku. "Will anyone else be joining us?" he growled as he tapped his nails on the table. Fugaku's face remained the same.

"Yes," he said in his deep tones. "We are waiting on Tobi and Madara."

Sasuke's eyes widened and his breath caught. "You've got to be kidding me," he whispered. "You've got to be…"

A tug at his sleeve drew Sasuke's attention back to Naruto. "Who's Madara?" Naruto whispered as he stared up at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke's attention immediately focused entirely on Naruto.

"Obito and Tobi's father," Sasuke muttered. "My uncle – and the head of the family."

Sasuke sighed softly at the confused look on Naruto's face. He reached up slowly to stroke the frown off Naruto's face. "Don't worry, Naruto," he said in a soft voice. "I'll take care of it."

A soft smile flittered onto Naruto's face and he leaned up slightly, intent on capturing Sasuke's lips.

A cough interrupted the two, reminding them of where they were. Flushes raced over both faces as they turned to look at their parents. Kushina and Mikoto's faces were alight with pure joy and slight blushes while their husbands simply stared at Sasuke and Naruto.

A dark chuckle broke the awkward silence.

A tall, pale man – obviously Uchiha to the bone – entered. He possessed the traditional Uchiha looks: black eyes, black hair, and pale skin, however they seemed even more prominent, more _pure _on him. Where as Sasuke took after his mother, this man was Uchiha through and through.

Behind him was a cheerful man with short, scruffy, black hair. Tobi was as cheerful as his twin brother Obito, an odd trait for Uchiha's.

Madara's eyes never left his nephew as he crossed to the seat in between Minato and Fugaku. Obito and Tobi moved in to stand behind him, both smiling reassuringly at the pair.

"We have a very _interesting_ situation, wouldn't you agree?" the man asked in a silky, dark voice.

Sasuke flushed, looking to the side. He knew their situation was scandalous, but was Madara really required?

"Let me clear this up," Madara's voice was icy. "You got drunk in Tanzaku City and woke up married." It was not a question. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand under the table, soothing Naruto's skin with his thumb. "Obviously divorce is not an option," Madara continued. "Uchihas do not get divorced."

Naruto opened his mouth to comment on the idiotic tradition but Sasuke squeezed his hand. Naruto's mouth closed and he ignored the glare Sasuke was giving him.

Madara turned to Kakashi and Iruka, his face still carefully blank. "Is an annulment possible?" he inquired. Sasuke's grip tightened on Naruto's hand, but Naruto didn't notice, he was squeezing back just as hard.

Iruka stepped forward, clearing his throat. "Well, you see, it has only been eight days," Iruka began as he flipped through a small notebook, "but judging on what I have observed and the reports I've received from others..."

Kakashi stepped forward, moving in front of Iruka to protect him from the glare Sasuke was shooting at him. "Judging by the reports," Kakashi picked up, "there is a high possibility the marriage will work."

Sasuke's breath came faster and shorter as his eyes widened. Naruto's mouth dropped as well, his eyes impossibly wide.

"So that means," Kakashi continued with a cheerful smile shown by the curving of his visible eye, "we cannot annul the marriage."

Sasuke's eyes flicked straight to Naruto who was staring straight back at him. The precious eye contact was not broken by either of them as Sasuke stared into azure depths swirling with emotions, Naruto gazing into onyx orbs that gave no hint as to what the Uchiha was thinking.

"So does this mean..." Naruto whispered. He trailed off before clearing his throat and raising the volume of his voice. "So does this mean we're gonna stay married?"

"Yes," Kakashi's voice drifted in between the two. "Unless you get a divorce."

Seven pairs of Uchiha eyes narrowed at the word 'divorce'.

Sasuke pushed the frown off his face before leaning in slightly to look deep into Naruto's eyes. Naruto drank in the barest hints of emotion that shone through. He realized they had always been there, but Naruto had needed to learn to read Sasuke better. Naruto realized he had always had the Uchiha-dictionary in his mind; he had simply never uploaded it, because he had never cared – until an impromptu marriage launched him into caring.

"Uchihas don't get divorces," Sasuke whispered softly. Naruto's mind translated the words for Naruto who was too busy staring into Sasuke's dark eyes.

_I don't want a divorce – stay married to me – please._

Naruto tore his gaze from the almost-desperate emotions in Sasuke's eyes. His blue eyes met the blank stares of his parents and the equally dead looks of the Uchihas. His gaze trailed around the room before falling on his own hands. He stared at his left hand, the one not held by Sasuke, namely at the ring encircling his finger.

"Uchihas don't get divorces," he repeated in a low voice. "This ring makes me an Uchiha – who am I to break a tradition?"

Sasuke's mind buzzed as he translated the words to Dobe-ese.

_I don't want a divorce either; you better make this work, bastard!_

Sasuke couldn't stop the smile that slipped onto his face at Naruto's words. He looked to the side, gave a typical Uchiha 'Hn,' and squeezed Naruto's hand lightly.

Mikoto's soft giggle broke the silence that hung over the room. Kushina joined in as she buried her face in her husband's shoulder. Minato smiled softly at his son while Fugaku gave a quick nod and an Uchiha 'Hn'.

Madara gave a curt nod before rising. "I have things to do," Madara informed them all. "Come, Obito, Tobi."

Obito pulled Kakashi into a tight hug before darting off after his father with his twin brother. As soon as the door closed behind them Kakashi shook his head. "How odd," he murmured, "that the most fearsome Uchiha has the two most cheerful children."

Minato murmured something in agreement and Mikoto took up the conversation. Naruto and Sasuke remained tuned out, staring into each other's eyes, lost in their own world.

---

"_So, Minato," Fugaku sighed as he sat back in his chair, swirling his brandy. "How is Naruto adjusting to __Namikaze Inc.__?"_

_Minato chuckled as he took a sip of his own drink. "He's fine at the job," he replied as he shook his golden head. "However I get him bursting into my office at least three times a day on rants about Sasuke. That boy, he really does take after his mother."_

"_What, loud?" Fugaku drawled as he took a sip. "Hmm… Sasuke doesn't burst into my office, nor does he rant, but I have also had a fair number of – well, I wouldn't call them complaints, he is an Uchiha after all."_

_Minato chuckled again. "Hmm… when will those two open their eyes," he murmured into his glass, "and see that the sexual tension between them is killing us all."_

_Fugaku choked on his drink, glaring at his business partner and best friend. Minato grinned at him._

"_Oh, come on, Fu," he said. "We can all feel it."_

"_Yes," the Uchiha hissed, "but you didn't need to put it so – bluntly. This is my _son _we're talking about."_

"_And mine," Minato reminded him with raised eyebrows. "But you must admit, they both do need a good fuck. Preferably with each other."_

_Fugaku downed the rest of his drink with a grimace. "I wish I could say you were wrong – how I wish…"_

---


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and slash sexual intercourse.

* * *

Tanzaku City: Chapter Five

By: Tanuki-Mara

_Beta: Kamerreon_

* * *

Naruto kicked off his shoes, as he entered Sasuke's – no, _their _apartment. He shoved them to the side with a foot before he found himself shoved against the wall. Before Naruto could do more than glare up into dark eyes, a pair of lips slammed down on his.

Naruto moaned lowly as Sasuke's mouth devoured his, reaching up to tug Sasuke closer. Tan fingers buried themselves in black-blue hair, tilting the pale head so Naruto could attempt to slide his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke mentally smirked before sliding his tongue along the seam of Naruto's lips. Naruto growled lightly before allowing Sasuke's tongue entrance.

Their tongues met in the middle, not fighting for dominance but simply wanting to touch and be touched. Their tongues wrapped around each other, rubbing, caressing, and just _touching. _Sasuke moaned softly before taking charge, forcing Naruto's tongue back into his own mouth before sliding down to his neck. Naruto panted heavily as Sasuke's mouth worked up a large hickey on the tan column.

"Sa-Sasuke-" he panted. "M-More!"

Growling lightly, Sasuke moved down until he found a particularly sensitive spot, sucking in earnest. Naruto arched up against Sasuke, a loud moan tearing from his mouth. He gripped Sasuke's hair tighter as Sasuke moved to his collarbone.

"Mmm… Sasuke…" he murmured. "Yo-You should me-meet my fa-family…"

Sasuke frowned before biting Naruto's neck. He soothed the mark with a soft lick.

"I have, dobe," he mumbled as he returned to Naruto's plump lips. Naruto turned his head to the side, forcing Sasuke's lips to meet his cheek. Sasuke growled before gripping Naruto's chin, tuning Naruto back to face him.

"You've met my parents," Naruto corrected as Sasuke zoned in on his lips, "not the others."

Sasuke grumbled something illegible before claiming Naruto's lips deeply. Naruto struggled before turning his head to the side.

"I'll take that as a yes, teme," he mumbled. Sasuke bit Naruto's jaw softly before glaring into his eyes.

"Talk later," he growled. Naruto nodded before gripping Sasuke's hair and pulling him until their mouths met. Sasuke entered Naruto's mouth eagerly, mapping out his teeth with his enthusiastic tongue. Naruto moaned softly, leaning heavily on Sasuke. Sasuke reached down to caress Naruto's sides before sliding his hands further down to grab two handfuls of ass. Naruto squeaked slightly before trying to push forward out of Sasuke's hands.

Unfortunately, it pushed his pelvis into Sasuke's. Sasuke moaned softly and Naruto growled. He pushed forward until he had Sasuke pinned to the opposing wall. Sasuke smirked into Naruto's mouth before bringing his knee up between Naruto's legs. He kept raising it until Naruto's feet were only brushing the ground. Naruto ground down on Sasuke's thigh, panting heavily into the open mouthed kiss.

Naruto broke his mouth free from Sasuke's in order to lean his head on the wall over Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke latched onto the marked neck and sucked hard, drinking in the moans and mewls of the panting blond.

They continued to grind against each other heavily, both becoming fully hard. Naruto tugged at Sasuke's hair and glared up at him. "No-Not like this," he panted. "Sa-Sasuke! No-Not like this!"

Sasuke captured Naruto's lips, as he pressed harder into Naruto. Naruto moaned against Sasuke's lips before giving in. As the friction increased in their groins, Naruto pulled Sasuke's head closer. The heat flooding Naruto began to rise, filling him completely. It was becoming unbearable; Naruto needed his release.

Naruto's tan hand slid down between their bodies, reaching into Sasuke's pants to wrap around Sasuke's hard member. Sasuke groaned lowly into Naruto's mouth as Naruto skilfully stroked him toward release.

Sasuke ground Naruto down harder, moving his lips back to the tan neck. He latched on as his release hurtled towards him. Naruto moaned loudly as his own climax hit, bucking desperately against Sasuke. Sasuke growled lowly before biting Naruto's neck as he came, hard, into his pants.

They slid to the floor slowly, Naruto still wrapped around Sasuke as he withdrew his hand, wiping it on Sasuke's pants. Sasuke held him close, stroking Naruto's back softly.

Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's neck before sighing. "Damn teme," he murmured, "we need to change."

"Hn," Sasuke clutched Naruto tighter. "In a minute."

He just wanted to hold his husband a little longer.

---

Sasuke shuffled slightly, careful not to disturb the golden man sleeping with his head on Sasuke's lap. He stopped for a moment, looking away from his paper in order to simply let his gaze rove over Naruto. Naruto was snoring softly, a sight Sasuke found adorable, his golden hair falling over his closed eyes. His chest rose and fell, one arm draped over Sasuke's lap, the other curled against his chest. Sasuke smiled softly before returning to his paper and setting it aside.

He picked up the next piece of paper, distractedly running his hand through Naruto's hair. His eyes scanned the fax from his father and he sighed. It was a request that he and Naruto return to work, since they are obviously not at the 'honeymoon' stage. When they did reach the honeymoon stage they could have time off.

Sasuke sighed, setting the fax down before reaching up to turn out the light. He slid down slowly, settling Naruto's head on his chest carefully. Naruto mumbled something before wrapping his arms tightly around Sasuke, nuzzling Sasuke's chest happily.

Sasuke tugged Naruto closer, kissing his head softly before closing his eyes. He drifted off, completely comfortable.

---

"AHH! HENTAI-TEME!"

"Dobe, you baka!"

"Oh Sasuke, sorry, automatic reaction… heh heh heh…"

"_Usuratonkachi_…"

---

Sasuke ignored the pouting blond as he drove them both to work. Naruto was staring out the window, eyes watching as the traffic and scenery flew by.

Naruto looked up as Sasuke neatly parked in his VP parking space. Naruto stumbled out of the car, glaring at the empty space next to Sasuke's car. His spot. "I could have driven myself," he muttered as he headed towards the building. An arm wrapped around his shoulder and he found himself drawn against a warm body.

"No," Sasuke said in a calm voice. Naruto ignored Sasuke, shrugging off the arm as they entered the building. Sasuke frowned but walked beside Naruto to the elevator regardless. Naruto pushed the button angrily, glaring as the light flared to life.

Sasuke smirked as he took his dobe in. They filed into the elevator as Sasuke plotted in his head. If Naruto was annoyed _now _thenhe would be extremely angry if he knew what Sasuke had in mind for when they reached their floor.

The elevator doors opened and Sasuke and Naruto were immediately pounced on by their secretaries. Well, Naruto was. Poor shy Hinata would never pounce on anyone.

"Uchiha-san," she began in her quiet, timid voice. "I ha-have a briefing o-on all the wo-work you've missed."

Sasuke 'Hn-ed' before nodding, ignoring the flirtatious looks Naruto's secretary, Sakura, was throwing him. Sakura dropped the look immediately before turning her evil green gaze upon Naruto.

"I don't know where you were," she growled as her eyes narrowed, "but you should have rang, Uzumaki-san!"

Sasuke frowned, stepping forward and cutting off any response Naruto might have had. "Haruno-san," he began, almost blanching at the adoring look he received, "I want you to gather everyone – here – in five minutes."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with suspicion while Sakura swooned and nodded. She darted off immediately, her loud voice ringing through the floor.

"What are you up to, teme?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowed. Sasuke smirked down at him before shrugging.

"You'll see, dobe," he said. He turned back to Hinata and took the folder she offered, ignoring the wide-eyed look she sent Naruto.

---

Sakura was fast; she had everyone assembled in three minutes. The workers murmured back and forth amongst themselves until Sasuke stepped forward, raising his hands for silence.

"I have an important announcement concerning everyone here," he began, immensely enjoying the worried looks on the gathered employees. "You are no longer to refer to Uzumaki-san as Uzumaki-san."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stepped forward, grabbing Sasuke's sleeve and tugging. No, the bastard wouldn't do that – would he?

An arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulders as Sasuke pulled him close.

Oh yes, he fucking would.

"From now on you will address him properly as Uchiha-san," Sasuke continued, almost laughing at the confusion on the worker's faces. "As of nine days ago, Naruto became an Uchiha through marriage – marriage to me."

And then, all hell broke loose.

---

Naruto glared down at the smirking Uchiha, trying to kill Sasuke with his eyes. Of course he knew it was impossible, Sasuke was an Uchiha, but it was the principle of the matter, damn it!

"Was that necessary?" Naruto demanded as he shuffled papers on the desk. "Teme?"

After Hinata had fainted, Sakura had tried to kill Naruto and Kiba passed out from laughing, Sasuke had simply dragged Naruto into his office and seated Naruto on the desk. He had let Naruto rage for a while before he calmed down.

Sasuke leaned in, latching his lips onto Naruto's neck. Naruto growled, trying to push him off, but Sasuke continued to suck until a large hickey appeared.

"It was," Sasuke murmured in a husky voice as he ran his tongue up Naruto's neck to his jaw, "c_ompletely _necessary."

Naruto opened his mouth to yell but froze, an evil grin flittering onto his face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly before tilting Naruto's head to the side and latching back onto his neck.

"Fine," Naruto murmured as he stretched his head back to give Sasuke more room. "Whatever you say."

Sasuke froze, looking up at his husband. Naruto had his eyes closed, a soft smile on his face as his head remained tilted.

"What are you up to?" Sasuke asked in a suspicious voice. "Naruto?"

"Nothing," Naruto replied in an innocent voice. He reached down, grabbing Sasuke's face and pulling him up into a deep kiss. Sasuke cautiously allowed Naruto's demanding tongue entrance, still slightly apprehensive.

Naruto mapped out Sasuke's mouth quickly before withdrawing. He leaned in to softly taste Sasuke's lips once more before hopping down off the desk. "Well, this has been lovely," he said with sparkling eyes, "but I have to go. I have calls to make."

As Naruto sauntered from the room Sasuke watched him suspiciously.

His dobe was plotting something and Sasuke didn't like it. Not one bit.

---

"_Uchiha-san?" Sasuke's eyes darted to the concerned employee who was waving a hand back and forth in front of his eyes. "Oh, you blanked out for a moment. Are you sure you're alright?"_

"_I'm fine," Sasuke growled as he sat up straighter on the couch that sat in his office. "Leave, all of you."_

_The dozen-odd female employees filed out, all pouting. Sasuke rolled his eyes before spotting his phone next to him. He snatched it up and stared at the folder beneath it. Picking up the stack of papers, Sasuke opened the folder and leafed through the papers. It was everything he would have missed while in the hospital._

_  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked around the room. He had got a mild case of food poisoning and his mother had freaked, having him admitted to the hospital after finding him passed out in his apartment. Sasuke knew he should have never given her a key. Sasuke stared down at the papers. Who had left them there? Hinata usually just briefed him on his return._

"_Uchiha-san," Sasuke growled as he looked up to see an employee with another stack of papers. She smiled hesitantly and received a glare from Sasuke._

"_Who brought these in?" he demanded as he waved the papers at her. _

_The woman smiled widely. "Oh, that was Uzumaki-san," she said in a cheerful voice. "He was here most of the time you were in the hospital. He even fell asleep on your couch – he wouldn't leave until he knew you were coming back."_

_Sasuke stared at the woman, the forms forgotten. "Na-Naruto was here?" he whispered. "Why…?"_

"_He was obviously concerned," the woman continued, clearly going off into a dream. "You must be very close."_

_Sasuke stared as the woman left, still blurting nonsense about how deep his bond with the dobe must be._

_Sasuke looked down at the papers again before his eyes fell to the pillow on the couch next to him. His eyes drifted over the material and stopped when they fell on one single golden hair. Sasuke picked it up carefully, rolling it between his fingers and taking in the beautiful colour of the strand._

"_Naruto…"_


	6. Chapter 6

Tanzaku City: Chapter SixBy: Tanuki-Mara_Beta: Kamerreon_

Naruto scowled at his smirking husband as they left work. He stomped into the elevator, ignoring Sasuke's obvious advances, and leaned against the wall. Sasuke frowned before moving in close, letting his fingers dance along Naruto's neck, tracing the hickies.

"Goodbye, Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san!" a giggling worker called as the doors closed. Naruto groaned and closed his eyes while Sasuke smirked. For the past twenty-one days, since they returned to work, everyone had been calling Naruto 'Uchiha-san' – even Sakura, albeit slightly begrudgingly.

As the elevator dinged open, Naruto stalked out, followed by a sulking Sasuke. Naruto had fended off his advances in the elevator and was clearly not happy.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand, ignoring the giggles from the female employees in the lobby. Naruto muttered to himself before allowing Sasuke to drag him outside.

"Come on, dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Let's go home."

"Why are you in such a hurry, teme?" Naruto demanded. "Slow down!"

Sasuke tugged Naruto to the car and opened his door for him. Naruto eyed him warily before sliding into the car. Sasuke hurried around to the driver's side, before slipping in behind the wheel, his smirk growing. "No reason," Sasuke replied. "Let's just go."

---

Naruto closed the door behind him, his mood considerably lighter. Sasuke could always cheer him up; Naruto had no idea how though – moody bastard.

Once again Naruto found himself pinned to the door. It happened almost everyday. However, something was different about Sasuke tonight. He was more – eager.

"Ngh, Sasuke," Naruto panted as Sasuke sucked on his neck. "Why so – uh – enthusiastic – ngh?"

Sasuke sunk his teeth into Naruto's neck, earning a yelp before withdrawing.

"Tomorrow," he murmured, "is our one month anniversary."

Naruto snickered as he reached up to grip Sasuke's hair tightly. "You getting all girly on me, Uchiha?" he asked as Sasuke trailed his lips over the tan column.

"Actually, _Uchiha,_" Sasuke replied with a smirk. A blush raced down Naruto's neck and across his face. "I was hoping you'd put out."

The hands in Sasuke's hair tightened before withdrawing. Sasuke was about to take a taste of Naruto's neck again when a sharp cuff across the top of his head drew his eye to his husband.

"I'm not putting out," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke rolled his eyes before licking Naruto's neck softly.

"Come on," he murmured, "I'll be gentle."

Sasuke found himself stumbling back as a result of Naruto pushing him away. He looked up at Naruto in confusion and was met with angry, blue sapphires.

"I said _no, _teme!" Naruto snapped as he crossed his arms across his chest. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he took a step forward.

"What's the big deal?" he asked. "We're married."

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. "Just because we're married doesn't mean I'm going to spread my legs like – like some whore!"

"It's not like a whore!" Sasuke snapped as he glared back at Naruto. "You're my spouse!"

"It's no different!" Naruto shouted back. He stalked past Sasuke into the apartment, headed for their room. "And since we're being all spouse-y, you can sleep on the couch!"

Sasuke stared after his husband as a door slammed down the hall.

Well, that hadn't gone to plan at all.

---

Sasuke was woken the next morning by the slamming of the front door. He groaned as he tumbled off the couch, rubbing his sore back. He pushed himself to his feet, glancing over at the clock on the wall.

"Fuck!" he swore. He was late. He was definitely going to be late. Sasuke hurried to the bedroom, dashing to the closet. He froze when he got there, his eyes darting to the bed.

The bed was unmade and in a state of chaos. A heap of crumbled white tissues lay in a mess beside an empty box. The sight froze Sasuke's heart. Naruto had been crying. Sasuke crossed to the bed, guilt eating at his heart as he sat down.

"Fuck," he whispered. He hadn't been thinking about Naruto's feelings, he had only been thinking with his lust. He hadn't wanted to hurt Naruto. He had really come to care for him. Hell, he had come to love him – that revelation left Sasuke breathless.

Sasuke leapt to his feet, staring around the room. He loved Naruto. He _loved_ him. A smile flickered onto his face. It felt good to think it without the denial. Noting how late it was, Sasuke decide he wasn't going to bother going in. He crossed to the phone on the desk, picking it up. He decided he would ring Hinata, claiming to be sick.

Then he'd plan one hell of a one-month anniversary for the dobe.

---

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as he slammed the door behind him. "Where are you, teme?"

Naruto kicked his shoes off, almost missing getting shoved against the door and molested. He looked around, noting that ever since he moved in completely he had been more comfortable than ever before.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called as he stepped into the living room. Naruto refused to admit he was concerned. "Where are you?" Naruto scanned the room with evil eyes before narrowing his gaze on the door to the kitchen. "Bastard," he muttered. "Making me worry… after being such a jerk…" Naruto stalked towards the kitchen door. "Bastard," he growled again. "He's such a jerk… why did I ever fall in lo…"

Naruto froze in mid-step.

What?

Shaking it off, Naruto stomped into the kitchen. He was intent on giving Sasuke a piece of his mind. Naruto froze at the door, staring. Sasuke was in the kitchen, stirring something that smelt absolutely delicious. However, Sasuke was most definitely not sick.

"I knew it!" Naruto shouted as he pointed an accusatory finger at Sasuke. "I knew you weren't sick, teme! Just sulking!"

Sasuke turned calmly, pointing his spoon at the table. "Sit," he ordered, "dinner is ready."

Naruto frowned, eyes taking in the casual track pants Sasuke was wearing, coupled with the white tank top. He slid into a seat at the kitchen table, staring down at the place setting before him. A single white lily was settled in a vase, a plain orange tablecloth covered the table and the white cutlery was spotless.

Sasuke placed a bowl before Naruto then took the seat across from him. Sasuke began to eat his own while Naruto stared at his.

"Is this really…?" Naruto stared up at Sasuke with wide eyes. "Is it – ramen?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Yes," he murmured. "Now eat before it gets cold."

Naruto shakily picked up his chopsticks and began to eat cautiously. He took a mouthful before eyeing Sasuke suspiciously. "Why are you being so nice?" he asked after he finished. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke met Naruto's blue gaze with his own black stare. "Before," he began in a cautious voice, "I acted like a complete jerk and I'm sorry." Sasuke dropped his chopsticks with a sigh. "I shouldn't have expected you to 'put out,' as I so charmingly put it," he muttered, "just because we're married."

Naruto remained silent as Sasuke began to eat again. He finished his own meal quickly, and Sasuke reached down to pick something up off the ground from beside his seat. He handed it to Naruto who took it cautiously.

It was a jewellery case.

Naruto opened it slowly, his breath bated. Inside laid a simple yet beautiful gold chain. Naruto lifted it out slowly, his eyes wide, as he looked it over. Naruto's eyes darted up to Sasuke who calmly took a sip of tea.

"It's a one month anniversary present," he said in a simple tone. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Bastard!" he shouted. "I didn't get you anything!"

"I don't want you to," Sasuke replied instantly. "All I want from you is forgiveness."

Naruto looked down at the chain before gazing up at Sasuke again. He reached up, fastening the necklace around his neck.

"I can do that," Naruto whispered. Sasuke smiled before looking down at the box pointedly. Naruto frowned before reaching down to pick up the layer of padding.

Underneath, lying innocently in another layer of padding was an Uchiha symbol. It was set in gold and made out of diamonds and rubies.

Naruto stared at the piece of jewellery before picking it up shakily. He ran his fingers lightly over the jewels before looking up at Sasuke. "Are these real?" he whispered.

Sasuke took another sip of tea. "Yes," he replied.

Naruto ran his finger along the back. Feeling something under his fingers, Naruto flipped the piece of jewellery over, staring at the back. There was an engraving. Naruto brought the charm up to eyelevel to read it.

_For Naruto,_

_On our one month anniversary,_

_Love, Sasuke_

Naruto shakily traced the writing with his finger before he looked up at Sasuke, his lips mouthing the word 'love'.

Sasuke nodded, rising and collecting their bowls. He placed them in the dishwasher before looking out the window above the sink. "I don't know when, I don't know why," he said in a low voice, "but I fell in love with you, Naruto." Sasuke spun back to face Naruto, his eyes burning. "It could have been the first time we coherently kissed," he whispered. "The first time we made love, or the first time we set eyes on each other."

A blush engulfed Naruto's face as he looked up at Sasuke. "Sasuke," he whispered back, "I-I…"

Sasuke swept forward, pushing a hand to Naruto's mouth. "I don't want you to say it," Sasuke's voice was firm with authority. "Not until you're ready."

Naruto nodded against Sasuke's hand, and Sasuke released him, his fingers tracing Naruto's lips. Naruto looked back down at the symbol before staring up at Sasuke again. "It's t-too expensive," he stuttered. "I can't accept this!"

Sasuke growled lightly before plucking the symbol from Naruto's fingers. He leaned in, kissing Naruto softly, while his fingers busied themselves with undoing the chain. While Naruto was preoccupied with sliding his tongue in to explore Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke slid the symbol onto the chain before refastening it.

"Sasuke," Naruto began as they separated, reaching up for the symbol. "Sasuke, I sai…"

Sasuke caught the rising hand, bringing it to his lips to peck it softly. "Please Naruto," the whisper was a caress filled with love, "let me spoil you."

A frown creased Naruto's brow but Sasuke quickly kissed it away. "I love you," the caress again, the one that sent Naruto's heart thumping faster, "let me spoil you."

Naruto's head dropped forward before he nodded. Sasuke kissed his forehead again before straightening. "I have some things to go over," he murmured. He turned and strode quickly from the kitchen, leaving the startled blond. Naruto watched him go, reaching up to touch the symbol

_Love, Sasuke._

---

"_Foolish little brother," Itachi's voice rumbled from behind him. Sasuke almost jumped, but caught himself at the last minute. He turned to face his brother, eyes narrowed as he waved the folder before him._

"_What is this?" he asked. Itachi smirked as he took the folder from his little brother._

"_That, otouto," he said as he began to flip through it, "is a collection of your childhood achievements."_

"_No it's not," Sasuke said with a frown as he took the folder back. "My childhood achievements are all in the library."_

_Itachi reached out and ruffled Sasuke's hair, causing the man to freeze. Itachi hadn't done that since they were children. "Sasuke," he said as he opened the folder in his little brother's hands. "These are different sorts of achievements. These aren't your first 'A's or anything, these are your first drawings, your first handmade birthday cards for mother and father. That sort of thing."_

"_Oh…" Sasuke looked down at the folder he had found while snooping in his father's study. "But…"_

"_I know," Itachi's voice was dry. "Uchihas don't keep these sorts of things. Look inside the cover."_

_  
Sasuke flipped back to the cover and stared down at the familiar writing. It was only familiar after spending almost a year working in a joint company with Namikaze Minato._

Fugaku,

Don't be such a stuck up jerk.

Here's a record for the second little Uchiha.

Minato.

_Sasuke looked down at the folder before gazing up at Itachi. "So does this mean," he murmured, "there's one of _you _somewhere?"_

_  
Itachi's eyes narrowed. "Don't bother looking for it," Itachi warned. "I refuse to admit I ever did finger paintings."_

_Sasuke made a mental note to find said folder and introduce it to the photocopier. He flipped through the folder absentmindedly before stopping at something he had written in the third grade. It was titled 'I hate him the most'._

_Sasuke's eyes widened, as he looked down at the page-long rant about how much he hated Uzumaki Naruto. There was a list of his faults, mostly childish, and a detailed plan on how Sasuke could kill Naruto and make it seem like an accident. It was pretty intense stuff for an eight year old._

_Without realizing he was doing it, Sasuke had removed the piece of paper from its protective sleeve. His hands moved on their own as they ripped the paper in half, and then in half again. He stared at the ground as he let the torn paper flutter to the floor._

_Itachi didn't say a word._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and slash sexual intercourse.

* * *

Tanzaku City: Chapter Seven

By: Tanuki-Mara

_Beta: Kamerreon_

* * *

Sasuke flicked out the lamp next to the bed, ignoring Naruto's gaze on him as he turned to look Naruto over. "Good night, love," Sasuke's voice was warm for an Uchiha. He leaned over and tasted Naruto's lips softly, revelling in the simple contact before moving back. He slid down under the covers and closed his eyes, rolling onto his side with his back to Naruto.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's back, wondering why he couldn't say it back. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind, burying his face against Sasuke's warm, clothed back. Sasuke patted his arms softly as he wrapped his own over the top of Naruto's.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "I-I was thinking… since it's our one month anniversary and I didn't get you anything… we could… well, you know…we can… _it_…"

"No," Sasuke's response was instantaneous.

"Eh? Why?" Naruto asked, unable to repress the slightly twinge of disappointment.

"I don't want you to feel obligated," Sasuke's voice was soft. Naruto fell silent and Sasuke assumed he had fallen asleep. He closed his own eyes, prepared to drift off, but suddenly Naruto's hands moved up to his chest, rubbing it softly.

"Okay, no sex," he agreed. "But we can do – other stuff."

"Naruto," Sasuke breathed, his eyes widening, "I don't want you to feel oblig…"

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto cut him off, "I heard you the first time, bastard."

Naruto's hands slid down to Sasuke's pants, fiddling with the hemline for a moment before slipping beneath into Sasuke's boxers. Naruto's tan hand encased Sasuke's member and he began to stroke it softly.

Sasuke bit back a moan before spinning, dislodging Naruto's hand as he quickly pinned Naruto to the bed. "You're not playing nice, dobe." Sasuke's breath fanned across Naruto's face.

Naruto grinned up at him. "What if I don't want to be nice?" he asked before leaning up to kiss Sasuke's neck softly. Sasuke groaned as Naruto arched up into him, pressing their groins together.

Naruto flipped Sasuke over, straddling his legs as he let his tan hands slip under Sasuke's top and caress the firm muscles. Sasuke tugged his top off impatiently and Naruto leaned in to capture Sasuke's lips quickly. As Naruto allowed his tongue to slide into Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke let out a soft groan. Naruto's fingers met Sasuke's nipples and he tweaked them slightly, smirking into the heavy kiss as Sasuke groaned again. Naruto slid his mouth down to sample the pale neck. He left angry red marks along Sasuke's skin, snickering mentally as Sasuke tensed beneath him.

Sasuke bit back another groan as Naruto moved further down to give his nipples the attention they demanded. One of his hands snuck up to grip a handful of sunshine locks, trying to subtly urge the head south, while the other tangled itself with a tan hand lying carelessly on the bed.

Naruto's mouth returned briefly to Sasuke's, his tongue tangling with Sasuke's, before he withdrew and began to slowly but surely make his way down towards Sasuke's aching member. Sasuke's black eyes locked onto Naruto's mouth as it drew closer and closer to his throbbing erection. He released Naruto's hand in favour of gripping the bed, the other still tangled in blond hair.

Sasuke watched as Naruto inspected his member. Naruto smirked up at him with bright eyes before leaning forward to kiss the head of the erection. Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched Naruto. Naruto smirked again before opening his mouth slowly and enveloping the member in his plump pink lips. Sasuke let out a low groan as Naruto took him further and further in. He was panting heavily as the wet, warm, heat surrounded him, but his pants quickly turned to moans as Naruto began to suck, bobbing his head.

Sasuke tried hard not to buck up into Naruto's mouth, not wanting to hurt Naruto, but he was pushed to his limits as Naruto hummed around his member. Sasuke was so wrapped up in what Naruto was doing to his body he didn't notice when Naruto's free hand slipped down to pump his own member.

It didn't take Sasuke long to be pushed to the edge. He gasped loudly as Naruto sucked even harder, before his eyes glazed and he burst with a soft whisper of, "Naruto."

Naruto swallowed up Sasuke's seed eagerly, milking Sasuke completely as he exploded in his own hand. Sitting back, he allowed Sasuke's soft member to slip from his mouth before smiling at the panting Uchiha. He brought up his hand to show his own seed on it.

"I have to get cleaned up," Naruto's voice was soft as he leaned in to kiss Sasuke softly. "You best still be awake when I get back."

Sasuke nodded, still too exhausted to talk. Naruto slid out of the bed and strode out, headed for the bathroom.

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling before a soft smile flittered onto his face. He closed his eyes briefly, almost drifting off, until a door slamming down the hall jerked him awake. He sighed as he opened his eyes, waiting for Naruto to return.

It didn't take him long. Naruto practically skipped into the room before slipping back into the bed next to Sasuke. He immediately curled up next to Sasuke, dropping his head onto Sasuke's chest and curling his left arm across Sasuke's waist. His right hand dropped onto Sasuke's chest as Sasuke's arms came around him in return.

"Night, teme…" Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes.

Sasuke smiled softly before kissing Naruto's head. "Night, love,"

---

Sasuke stared at Naruto, his eyes wide. Naruto looked up from his bacon, pointing his fork at Sasuke's plate. "Your food's getting cold," he pointed out once he had swallowed.

Sasuke blinked. "What did you say?" Sasuke's voice was as close to incredulous as an Uchiha's could get.

Naruto frowned, tilting his head to the side. "I said," he began in a slow deliberate voice, "your food is getting cold."

"Before that!" Sasuke snapped. A large grin slipped onto Naruto's face.

"We're visiting my family this weekend," Naruto's voice was cheerful.

"Your mother and father, right?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

Naruto's grin grew. "And my grandma and grandpa," he added, "and my two godmothers and my godfather."

Sasuke groaned lowly as his head dropped forward onto his hands. He closed his eyes and briefly contemplated smacking his head against the table. "Your whole family?" Sasuke's voice was low and tortured. "It's going to be a gathering bathed in stupidity!"

"Bastard!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at his husband. "I met _your _weird-ass family!"

Sasuke groaned again, completely lost in his misery. Naruto decided to switch tactics. He leaned in, pouting as he looked up at Sasuke with big blue eyes. "Please?" he begged through lowered lashes, pleased at the contemplative expression on Sasuke's face. "Please… if you love me?"

The expression on Sasuke's face cleared instantly to be replaced by a frown. "That's a cheap trick," he grumbled as he stabbed at his eggs.

Naruto grinned widely. "Yeah, but it worked, right?" he gloated. Sasuke tried to glare at the adorable blond but gave up.

"Yeah, it worked," he sighed. "This weekend?"

Naruto nodded, his blue eyes shining with excitement. "This weekend!"

---

"Here you are, Sasuke!"

Sasuke inclined his head to Kushina as he took the cup of tea delicately. He looked around the room for the fifth time, still surprised at how different it was from the Uchiha Mansion. Whereas the Uchiha Mansion had a large, grey dining room with a high ceiling and uncomfortable chairs, the Namikaze dining room was welcoming, bright and even though it was as large as the Uchiha one, it was cosier.

Sasuke sipped his tea as Naruto bounced in the seat next to him. They were waiting for Naruto's relatives that should arrive at any minute

As if on cue, the dining room door flew open to admit them. The first to enter was a woman Naruto greeted with a shout of 'Hag!' She was a busty blonde with a pretty face that belonged on someone thirty years younger. Her sharp eyes softened as they landed on Naruto, but sharpened immediately as they slid to Sasuke.

Behind her was a tall man with a mane of white hair that fell down his back. His crafty eyes were locked onto a little notebook he was carrying, where he jotted down a note or two occasionally. He rubbed at his cheeks, drawing Sasuke's attention to the two teardrop-tattoos that ran down his face. Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the man before shouting, 'Pervert!'

The two settled themselves across from Sasuke, eyeing him suspiciously as Naruto introduced them all. Not that they needed it. Sannin Tsunade was the mayor after all, and her husband was a notorious porn writer. Still, Sasuke wasn't meeting them as the mayor and her husband – they were Naruto's grandparents.

The door flew open with a loud bang and a loud, purple-haired woman rushed in. She hugged Naruto immediately – spewing a loud story that Sasuke didn't understand even half of. Naruto shrugged the woman off before hugging her properly. The woman grinned down at him before her eyes moved to Sasuke. Her smile faltered before returning full-force as she was introduced. Mitarashi Anko, Kushina's dearest friend and Naruto's godmother.

The final pair that entered made their appearance with less jumping, shouting and overall hyper-ness. The man was tall, with brown hair and eyes and a neatly trimmed goatee, the stains on his fingers screamed smoker. He patted Naruto's blond head affectionately before slouching in a seat.

His wife greeted Naruto more warmly, tossing her flowing raven hair as she gazed down at him with curiously red eyes. They were Sarutobi Asuma and Kurenai, Naruto's godfather and godmother. Apparently Minato had known the Sarutobi family for a long time, as Tsunade had been a student of the recently deceased head of their family, and when Naruto was born he had asked Asuma and Kurenai to be godparents to Naruto.

Each of Naruto's relatives greeted Sasuke politely, smiling calmly and giving off an over-all 'normal' vibe. Sasuke was quite surprised. Naruto was in his element, holding three conversations at once while Sasuke struggled to understand what the hell Anko was talking about.

"Naruto!" Kushina shouted from the kitchen. "Get in here and help!"

"Coming, mum!" Naruto shouted back as he rose. He smiled down at Sasuke, who couldn't help but return it, before leaving. As soon as Naruto left the room Sasuke's eyes turned back to his relatives.

To Sasuke's shock, his in-laws were watching him with cool calculated eyes. Sasuke felt his smile fade, as he looked them all over. Anko calmly leaned over to Tsunade and snatched the sake bottle out of her hand.

"Listen here, brat," she began before taking a swig, "we love Naruto."

"Yes," Tsunade continued as she snatched her bottle back. "He's everything to us."

"So, listen up," Asuma's voice was ice cold, "and listen good, _Uchiha._"

Sasuke didn't like the way the man spoke his family name. Like it was a curse or something.

"If you hurt Naruto," Kurenai could have been discussing the weather she was so calm, "we will hurt you."

"We don't need to go into details," Jiraiya actually looked up from his book for a moment. "Just know that it will be painful."

"Understand?" Anko's eyes glittered as she leaned in. Sasuke's eyes darted to where Minato sat, but his father-in-law simply sipped his tea. Sasuke would get no help there.

Help – Sasuke didn't need help – he was an Uchiha, damn it! He didn't need help!

"I won't hurt Naruto," Sasuke growled lowly. "I wouldn't even think of it."

"We know," Anko's voice could almost be cheerful. "Because if you do…"

The threat was still in the air when Naruto returned. Naruto caught the mood immediately, his smile fading into a frown as he looked around. Wanting to reassure his dobe, Sasuke rose and took the tray he was holding.

Instantly, Naruto's smile was back. He allowed Sasuke to take the tray with a quiet "Thank you," before sliding back into his seat. Sasuke set the tray on the table before sitting next to his husband, taking his hand automatically.

---

Sasuke closed the bathroom door quietly behind him as he headed back to the dining room. He froze outside the dining room door as he heard a familiar raised voice.

"…have to do that!" Sasuke had never heard Naruto's voice so angry. "…husband! _My husband!_ So you don't have a say in our lives! And don't say his family name like that, Uncle Asuma! It's _my _family name too, now!"

Sasuke knew he shouldn't be listening, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm happy now!" Naruto's voice was ringing with sincerity. "I'm happy with Sasuke! So you can go to hell!"

"But Naruto…" Anko was cut off immediately.

"Sasuke will be back soon," Sasuke jumped slightly, wondering if he had been caught out, "and we're all going to have a damn nice family gathering!"

Taking that as his cue, Sasuke backed up the hall before stomping down it loudly again. He entered the room to see Kurenai and Asuma talking quietly while Kushina looked upon her son with pride. Naruto grinned up at Sasuke before reaching out and grabbing his hand. He tugged Sasuke down into his seat, and Sasuke allowed him to. Naruto pressed a soft kiss to the Uchiha's lips.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto, silently asking a question. Naruto shook his head before sipping his tea. Sasuke followed suit and soon the table was softly buzzing with conversation.

---

As soon as the door to their apartment closed behind Sasuke he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. He pulled his dobe against his body before dropping his head onto Naruto's shoulder. "I heard what you said," he mumbled.

Naruto stiffened in his arms. "You were eavesdropping!" Naruto shouted, even though he made no move to pull away. "Teme!"

"I wasn't eavesdropping," Sasuke protested. "I simply overheard."

With a soft sigh, Naruto collapsed back against Sasuke. "It doesn't matter," he mumbled. Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck softly.

"It was so nice of you," he purred, "to stand up to your family for me."

Naruto spun suddenly to face Sasuke. He looked up into Sasuke's eyes seriously. "I had to," Naruto's voice was soft and gentle. "Because I truly… deeply… lo…"

A cell phone ring cut Naruto off. Sasuke ignored it and simply stared down at Naruto in his arms. Naruto was blinking at the interruption. "You should answer that," Naruto mumbled, as he pulled free of Sasuke's grip. "That ring-tone means it's Itachi."

Naruto vanished quickly while Sasuke dug the phone out of his pocket.

"What in the _hell_ do you want?"

"_That's no way to talk to your superior, Sasuke."_

"You have no idea what you just interrupted!" Sasuke snarled. As Itachi kept talking Sasuke stared after Naruto.

Naruto had almost said he loved him.

---

"_Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke stomped out of his room as he left to answer his mother's summons. The fifteen-year-old knew she was only calling him to see Gaara, but Sasuke was still irritable. He didn't need a new friend. Mikoto had assumed he had been heartbroken over Naruto leaving, and had set up what she called a 'play date'._

_Gaara was always as unenthusiastic as Sasuke himself at these._

_Sasuke didn't need a new friend, damn it. If the woman wanted him to be happy she should just leave him alone or get Naruto back. At least Sasuke was used to the dobe – but he didn't miss him – of course not._

_Ten minutes later Sasuke was trying to ignore Gaara's icy stare from across the room while he studied. The redhead was always quiet._

"_I met Naruto."_

_Sasuke froze, looking up at the Sabaku. Gaara was looking around, disinterested._

"_Your mother mentioned him a couple of times," he continued, "I met him."_

"_Where?" Sasuke would know if Naruto was back in Konoha. The idiot would be dropping by to annoy him._

"_Iwa," Gaara murmured. "We were there on a holiday."_

_  
Sasuke nodded. He was right. Naruto was still impossibly far away._

"_He's quite cute."_

_Sasuke stared at the redhead, shocked. A small smirk had appeared on Gaara's face._

"_You never talked about him," Gaara continued, talking an unusual amount. "Is it because you didn't want anyone else to know how cute he is?"_

"_Cute?" Sasuke snorted. "Whatever, you're welcome to him."_

_Sasuke turned back to his book, continuing to read._

"_I might just take that offer," Gaara's quiet voice reached Sasuke, "since you don't want him."_

Sasuke would never admit it, but his hands tightened against the book considerably at the thought of Naruto being Gaara's. Naruto had been his first and only friend, despite their arguments – his best friend. Sasuke didn't want him to be Gaara's.

_Not his – but not Gaara's._

_Mainly not Gaara's._

---


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warnings: Slash: Male homosexual relationships, adult language, and slash sexual intercourse.

* * *

Tanzaku City: Chapter Eight

By: Tanuki-Mara

_Beta: Kamerreon_

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Naruto?_"

Naruto frowned into the phone, not sure if he had forgiven the person on the other end enough to talk civilly to them.

"What do you want, Anko?" Huh, guess not then.

"_Don't hang up on me!_" Anko's voice was quick and sudden. She was excited about something. "_Just hear me out, Naruto!_"

With a heavy sigh Naruto collapsed onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Fine," he grumbled, "talk."

"_I know you say you're happy,_" Anko began, ignoring the warning growl from Naruto, "b_ut if you ever _do _want out of the marriage with the Uchiha, I know someone that will annul the marriage._"

"It can't be annulled!" Naruto snapped, regretting his decision to not hang up on the woman, "and we're not gonna."

"_I know, I know,_" Anko's voice was cautious. She didn't want to piss off her godson. "_But if you ever do…_"

"I'm not getting an annulment!" Naruto snarled into the phone. "I love Sasuke and we're going to stay married!"

Naruto hung up the phone before tossing it onto the bed. How fucking dare she even suggest such a thing! He was _not _going to annul his marriage! He loved Sasuke more than anything – wait…

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared up at the ceiling, the breath leaving his body. He loved Sasuke. He _loved _Sasuke.

A brilliant grin appeared on Naruto's face and he leapt to his feet, dashing for the door. He stumbled through the apartment until he found Sasuke; Sasuke was standing in the living room, a pair of work shoes in hand and dressed in a suit. Naruto slowed down, looking Sasuke over in confusion.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked. Fear rushed through Naruto. What if Sasuke was sick of Naruto's non-commitment to their marriage? What is he was leaving?

"Work," Sasuke's calm voice broke through Naruto's inner rant. He looked up to see Sasuke sigh softly and run a hand through his hair. "Itachi called again," he explained. Naruto blinked, remembering the call Itachi had made to them yesterday that had cut off his almost-confession. "He knows it's my day off, and it's not urgent, but he'd like me to go in for a second."

"It's okay," Naruto mumbled as he looked down at his feet. Sasuke frowned, crossing to Naruto and tilting his head up. Naruto smiled softly up at Sasuke, meeting the fathomless black eyes filled with love.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked, curiosity filling his tone. Naruto's smile grew.

"It's nothing," Naruto's voice was rich with repressed emotions. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Alright," Sasuke's tone was obviously suspicious. "I'll be back later, love."

Sasuke turned back to his shoes, but Naruto's hand darted out to catch Sasuke's. He pulled Sasuke around to face him, ignoring the surprised look on the Uchiha's face.

"Bye," Naruto whispered as he pushed a gentle kiss to Sasuke's lips. "I-I love you."

Sasuke froze; his eyes locked onto Naruto's blue ones. Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side, the smile on his face fading. His words rang through Sasuke's mind, over and over again.

Sasuke threw his shoes to the side, grabbing Naruto's face and pulling him forward. Naruto fell into Sasuke, who slammed his lips down on Naruto's. Sasuke's tongue was in Naruto's mouth in an instant, exploring and poking around. Naruto moaned softly against Sasuke, clutching him tightly like a lifeline. Sasuke's arms slid around Naruto as he pulled him closer, and they shared a kiss filled with lust, warmth, and _love._

Naruto tore free, gasping heavily as Sasuke tasted his jaw line and neck. He tried to pull free of Sasuke's grip but Sasuke was not letting Naruto go anytime soon.

"Sa-Sasuke," Naruto panted. "You ha-have to go to wo-work."

Sasuke bit Naruto's neck with a soft growl. He lapped at the spot until a large hickey appeared. "I'll call in a sec." Naruto hated how Sasuke's voice was so calm. Little did he know, Sasuke's heart was racing a hundred miles an hour. Naruto pulled Sasuke's face back up to his as he dragged the Uchiha towards the couch.

They went down in a tangle of limbs, neither caring as they pushed their bodies closer, wanting complete physical contact. Naruto fisted Sasuke's hair furiously as Sasuke continued to ravish his mouth. Sasuke ground down on Naruto, smirking into the kiss at the moan, and then Naruto was bucking up against him.

"Nnn… Naruto," Sasuke panted. "I ha-have to call Itachi."

Naruto, not liking what was originally his own argument, simply flipped Sasuke over and attached himself to Sasuke's neck. He began to work at the tie around Sasuke's neck while Sasuke moaned softly. Once the tie was off Naruto continued down, his nimble fingers racing down the buttons quickly. Sasuke closed his eyes and decided he needed to call Itachi before things got out of control.

Sasuke snatched up the phone from the table next to the couch, scrolling down the contacts until he found Itachi, and tried to ignore the eager blond that was currently sucking at his stomach having already passed the neck and nipples.

Itachi answered after two rings, coincidentally at the same time that Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's pants. "_Sasuke? What is it?_"

"Ngh, I uh, can't…" Sasuke glared down at Naruto who was reaching into his now unzipped pants. "Make it in!"

"_Are you sure?_" Sasuke could practically _see _the frown on Itachi's face. "_It's not urgent, but it will be better with you here._"

"Po-Positive!" Sasuke almost shouted as a wet tongue swiped over his member. "I ca-can't!"

"_Well, if you're sure, little brother._" Oh Sasuke was sure. As was the mouth that had just enveloped him. "_May I ask why?_"

"Ngh, oh God, _Naruto_," Sasuke forgot himself as he moaned into the phone. "Oh fuck…"

The silence on the other end of the phone was deafening. "_I see…_"

Almost screaming, Sasuke closed his eyes briefly as he allowed himself to revel in the pleasure of what Naruto was doing.

"_Well, little brother,_" if Sasuke didn't know better, he would have sworn Itachi sounded amused, "_I will inform father and Minato-san that you and Naruto are now at the 'honeymoon stage'. Next time, a simple text message will do. I didn't need to hear that._"

Sasuke allowed the phone to slide from his fingers as the dial tone sounded. His hands instantly found purchase in Naruto's hair and he tugged the grinning man up.

"Dobe!" he hissed. "I was on the phone with my _brother!_"

"Yep," Naruto said as he wiped his mouth with his hand, "and yougot caught!"

"Shut up, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke snarled as he pushed Naruto back. "I'll make you pay for that."

"Oh?" Naruto's eyes were alight with mischief. "And what sort of _punishment _do you have in mind, Uchiha-sama?"

Sasuke smirked before snatching up his fallen tie. He quickly wrapped the silk material around Naruto's hands, binding them tightly together above his head. With that done, he scooped the pouting blond up, bridal style, and headed for their bedroom.

Naruto latched onto Sasuke's neck and decided to continue his imitation of a leech. Sasuke stumbled slightly before tossing Naruto onto the bed. He snatched up Naruto's tie from the day before – lying on the floor, damn it, dobe – before tying Naruto deftly to the headboard. Naruto's eyes shone with lust and anticipation as he tested the bonds. Satisfied, he smirked at Sasuke who raised his eyebrows.

"Well, Naruto," Sasuke's voice was pure honey, "you're in an interesting position, wouldn't you say?"

"Interesting," Naruto repeated, "is not the word I would use."

Sasuke chuckled before crossing to the bedside table. He reached in, pulling out a small sewing kit, and removing a pair of scissors.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at the shiny scissors. He looked back up at Sasuke whose smirk grew. Sasuke picked up the edge of Naruto's top before placing the scissors at the end.

Naruto shook his head. "No, teme," he warned, "don't even think abo…"

_Snip._

Sasuke's smirk grew as he cut Naruto's top off of his body. He ignored Naruto's shouts and glares as he removed the material. He moved down to the loose track pants, looking up at Naruto again.

"No!" Naruto shouted. "My feet aren't bound!"

"And?" That was the only warning Sasuke gave before he sliced through the pants quickly. He ignored Naruto's curses and death threats as he stripped Naruto until he was completely nude. Stepping back, he looked Naruto over and couldn't help but smirk sadistically. Naruto looked like a little golden fox, tied to a bed and about to be ravished by an amorous wolf that held him captive.

"Mmm, Naruto," Sasuke purred as he tugged his shirt off. "You're so beautiful."

"Shut up," Naruto growled as he looked to the side. His proudly standing erection gave away how much he was enjoying it though. Sasuke tugged his own pants and boxers off before crawling onto the bed, straight in between Naruto's spread legs. Naruto shuffled at the action, still pouting as he looked to the side.

Sasuke ran his hands delicately along Naruto's thighs, rubbing Naruto's hips softly. He leaned in, tasting the skin on Naruto's stomach before dipping his tongue into Naruto's navel. Naruto squeaked, looking down at Sasuke. Sasuke swirled his tongue around the crevice a moment more before withdrawing and continuing down. He swiped his tongue above Naruto's member before bypassing it for the firm thighs.

Sasuke suckled on the inside of Naruto's thigh, leaving a hickey. He made a couple more happily before looking up at the panting blond. Naruto glared down at him irritably.

"Get on with it!" he hissed. "I was never much for foreplay."

Agreeing completely, Sasuke nodded before licking a hickey once more and sitting back. He leaned over Naruto, reaching for the lube in the bedside table. Naruto took the opportunity to bite Sasuke's arm, smirking as Sasuke faltered. Sasuke sat back with the lube, setting it on the bed as he fiddled with something else. Naruto frowned.

"What's that?" he asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"_You fucking bastard! Don't you know what a condom is?_" Sasuke mimicked in a whiny voice. "I believe those were your exact words, dobe."

"Yeah," Naruto said with a frown. "You didn't use one then – why would you now?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto before smirking. He tossed the square to the side before picking up the lube again. He quickly coated three of his fingers, lowering the first to Naruto's entrance. Naruto's breath hitched before he nodded. Sasuke added a second finger, revelling in the heat swallowing him up. Naruto let out a soft mewl as the third was added, and Sasuke worked faster as he prepared his dobe.

Removing his fingers hurriedly, Sasuke coated his erection quickly. Then positioned himself at Naruto's entrance he looked down at Naruto. "You're sure?" Sasuke's voice was low and deep. "There's no turning back once I've started."

"Yeah," Naruto replied instantly. "Now, bastard."

Sasuke pushed forward. A loud groan tore from him as he was swallowed up by incredible heat. He could dimly hear Naruto, either moaning or protesting, but Sasuke didn't care. He needed it. He _needed _to be taken in. He needed _Naruto._

Once fully sheathed, Sasuke stopped. He looked down at Naruto whose face was screwed up in a mixture of pain and pleasure, the pleasure the more dominant.

"Damn," Naruto breathed, "give me a minute – don't move."

"Hell no," Sasuke said as he gripped Naruto's hips, "I'm moving."

Starting off slowly, Sasuke moved in and out of Naruto, ignoring his irritated glare and focusing on the mewls of pleasure that filled the room.

Soon Naruto was over his initial hesitation, spreading his legs further and practically begging for more.

Sasuke hooked Naruto's legs around his waist, reaching down to pump Naruto's member. Sasuke moved in harder and harder, smirking as he hit Naruto's prostate. He slammed the spot continually, relishing in the moans and shrieks Naruto released.

A slight glint drew his eyes to the wedding band Naruto was wearing, and his eyes automatically moved down to lock onto the Uchiha Symbol around Naruto's neck. His mark on Naruto drove Sasuke to move harder, the bed smacking against the wall loudly with the force of his thrusts.

Sasuke growled as they both moved closer and closer to their climaxes. Naruto was practically sobbing, much to Sasuke's satisfaction. He felt the familiar tightening of muscles and knew he was at his end. He was positive Naruto was too, going by the way Naruto was swearing.

"Fuck – gonna – S'ke – fuck!" Naruto's eyes closed before shooting open again. "_SASUKE!_"

As Naruto's muscles clamped down on him, Sasuke groaned and exploded inside Naruto. He thrust a few times as his hand stopped its pumping, before stilling completely. He pulled out of Naruto with a soft 'squish' before lowering himself next to Naruto shakily. Naruto was panting heavily as his eyes began to slide shut. Sasuke smirked before letting his own exhaustion creep up on him.

The last thing he felt was Naruto curling up against him, and his own arms automatically wrapping around Naruto.

---

Naruto was sore.

But it was a pleasant ache. He peeked his eyes open, looking around until his gaze fell onto the warmth next to him. Naruto studied Sasuke's face, patting the arms wrapped loosely around him, feeling a vague sense of déjà vu. However…

"Now," Naruto mumbled in a sleep-laden voice, "I can do this." Leaning in, Naruto tasted Sasuke's soft lips. After a moment Sasuke reacted, having woken up to the pleasant sensation.

"Hmm… dobe?" Sasuke's voice was still thick with sleep. "Eh?"

"I love you," Naruto whispered as he kissed Sasuke again. Sasuke's arms curled around him, pulling him down.

"Love you too," he muttered, "but sleep now, talk later."

Naruto couldn't agree more.

They had the rest of their lives to talk.

The rest of their _married _lives.

---

_Sasuke froze as he passed Minato's office. Naruto was in there and he was yelling._

"_Come on Dad!" Sasuke winced at the level of Naruto's voice. "Why _him? _Why do you need two Vice Presidents?"_

_He must have been whining about the upcoming company trip to Tanzaku City. Sasuke wasn't thrilled about it either._

"…_only thinks of me as some sort of amusement," Naruto finished. "I mean he barely listens to me! He's such a jerk! He seriously needs to relax – he should get completely smashed, that'll fix him. Che, I bet the pretty boy's never even had a drink."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes before leaving towards the elevator. Okay, so Naruto thought he was pretty, but he also thought he was a complete jerk. Maybe after they sealed the deal in Tanzaku City on the weekend Sasuke would take Naruto to the bar and show him that Sasuke was definitely no lightweight when it came to drinking. Alright, so he actually was, but he would deal with that. If it involved showing up the dobe then he would deal with it._

_Smirking, Sasuke crossed to the elevator._

_He'd show the dobe._

_---_

A/N: Ergo, this is all Sasuke's fault.


End file.
